


in the dragon's clutches

by deadeyeboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeyeboy/pseuds/deadeyeboy
Summary: Hanzo has a peculiar genetic condition. Jesse helps him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of offbrandkreuz' draw, linked [here!](http://offbrandkreuz.tumblr.com/post/155746196645/hes-gonna-be-the-dad-of-like-31-noodle-dragons)
> 
> working title was "leggy eggy"

Sweat trickled down the curve of Jesse’s jaw, sliding down his neck to pool in the dip of his collarbones. His entire body was covered in a fine glistening sheen, limbs trembling in both anticipation and exertion. The sheets were knotted between his fingers as his hands clenched and unclenched with the heavy rise and fall of his chest. His cock was a throbbing bundle of tension between his legs, dribbling messily, and just above it his lower belly was stretched round and tight. Every restless shift of his hips made him grunt and puff, head thumping back against the join of Hanzo’s neck and shoulder.

He was cradled between Hanzo’s legs; clever, calloused hands roamed all up and down his body, though they never strayed close enough to his twitching dick, choosing instead to skate teasingly around it. Jesse turned his head and pressed his nose into the column of Hanzo’s neck, whining when those lovely hands pressed into the deep creases just to either side of his balls, cupping him but not _touching_.

To add insult to injury, Hanzo had wrapped a little toy around the base of his cock, pink and vibrating, settled just below Jesse’s ladder piercing. Enough to get him all worked up, but not much else.

“Guh- darlin’, I’m feelin’ near to bustin’ open, you can’t at least give me a little lovin’?” he whined, squirming between Hanzo’s thighs, which were bare of his prosthetics for comfort’s sake.

“Hush,” Hanzo crooned, sliding his hands up a bit to cradle the swell of Jesse’s belly. “Have patience. We mustn’t rush this, after all.”

If pressed for how exactly he’d gotten into this situation, Jesse wasn’t sure he’d even be able to say. All he knew was that Hanzo, as one of the hosts of the Shimada dragons, had a certain- _condition_ that he needed assistance with from time to time, and Jesse, lovestruck puppy that he was, had been all too eager to volunteer. After all, it sounded a little exciting, almost glamorous: host to _dragon eggs_.

It wasn’t as if he wasn’t still eager, considering how good this felt, considering how happy Hanzo sounded. He just felt about ready to burst, and it was driving him a little mad.

“How do I know when,” Jesse began, only to cut off with a gasp as wave of pain rippled through his abdomen, cutting through the slow, easy pleasure that he’d been riding out before. Hanzo’s hands stilled, fingertips digging into his flesh momentarily before he smoothed them down to rub soothingly at Jesse’s quaking hips.

“Relax,” he murmured, bumping his nose affectionately against Jesse’s temple. “It will not hurt for long, I promise.”

“Hhhhhn,” was all Jesse could wheeze out in response. He really hoped Hanzo knew what he was talking about, because this was possibly one of the most uncomfortable experiences of his life, and he’d taken buckshot to the stomach before. It was a hot, twisting pain emanating from deep within his gut, like the mother of all cramps. Then something inside of Jesse— _shifted_ , and he melted back into Hanzo’s chest, panting as he felt the first of the eggs begin to drop. It was accompanied by an impending sensation of relief as well as the overwhelming need to bear down, to _push_.

“Yes, just like that,” Hanzo was breathing into his ear, snuffling eagerly as he kneaded his fingers into Jesse’s tensing belly. “I can feel you pushing down so nicely, what a good boy.”

Jesse groaned through his teeth, hips jerking in response to the praise, then he threw his head back and cried out as the egg pressed against his prostate, a firm, unyielding pressure. The eggs were somewhat soft and flexible, but still solid and large enough to make Jesse’s eyes roll back as the narrowest part of the egg started to press at his rim from the inside.

“Ohhh, hell’s sake,” he moaned, tears prickling at his eyes as he began to stretch wider and wider. It hurt a bit, but mostly it was a constant, staggering pressure. One of Hanzo’s hands crept its way down once more, skating just past Jesse’s drawn-up balls to finger at the taut, puffy rim of his hole.

Just like that, the egg reached its widest point and then suddenly slipped out with a wet noise, dropping onto the bedsheets and leaving Jesse gaping wide open in its wake. The combination Hanzo’s excited gasp in his ear and the sudden relief from pressure sent Jesse over the edge almost immediately, back arching as he spent himself all over his belly and chest, thick coat of hair glistening with it.

“Do you like this?” Hanzo murmured, so sweet and soft in Jesse’s ear that his cock gave another valiant twitch. “Is this good for you?”

“You seein’ this mess all over me, honey?” Jesse panted, legs quivering as he felt another egg start to drop inside of him. His cock was still half-hard, dribbling and twitching against his belly.

Hanzo laughed quietly and just pressed his lips to the shell of Jesse’s ear. His fingers wandered up from Jesse’s clenching hole to finally, _finally_ grasp at Jesse’s cock, just with his fingertips, and at this point Jesse was so sensitive that just that slight touch made him shudder.

“Steel yourself, cowboy,” Hanzo said with a chuckle, sounding quite fond. “You have a lot of work ahead of you.”

 

. . .

 

It was the truth. By the time there was a little pile of seven or eight eggs between Jesse’s thighs, all slick and shiny, he was so delirious with pleasure that he’d lost track of how many he’d managed to push out. His belly was nearly empty, though, the swell of eggs all but gone. Jesse’s head lolled against Hanzo’s chest, cheek mashed against the thick column of his neck, and thankfully Hanzo didn’t seem to mind that he was smearing tears and drool all over his skin.

“You’re doing so well,” Hanzo said, so proudly it made Jesse’s chest ache. He was still working at Jesse’s cock, working the silky foreskin up and over the head in slow, gentle movements. The little vibrator lay discarded at the end of the bed, forgotten as it buzzed away in the sheets. Jesse had gone soft a while ago, but every press of an egg against his prostate sent a dry orgasm rippling through him. His limbs felt heavy and leaden with pleasure, eyelids fluttering. His hole was so loose and sloppy at this point that it felt like the remaining eggs would just fall out of him, minimal work involved.

“I think this is the last one.” Jesse snorted and jerked slightly, realizing he’d dozed off in Hanzo’s arms, then groaned as he was forced open from the inside, the final egg pushing its way out of him. It slipped out easily and drooped down to join the pile on the sheets, and that was that; the ordeal was over.  
  
Jesse felt so— _empty_.

“Does this happen often?” he found himself mumbling before he could stop himself. “If so, I volunteer as tribute. God _damn_.”

Hanzo merely snorted, kissing Jesse’s cheek. “We shall see, cowboy—” But it sounded like a promise.


End file.
